This invention relates generally to weapon targeting systems, and more specifically, to methods and systems for providing a user with an indication of weapon effectiveness against a selected target prior to release.
Current weapon delivery methodology for destroying or disabling a target include delivering a larger amount of ordnance than is necessary to the target. The larger amounts of ordnance are utilized to account for uncertainty in weapon positioning and uncertainty in the guidance systems directing the weapon to the target. In other words, the larger amount of ordnance compensates for the probability that the ordnance likely will not land exactly where planned. However, utilization of larger amounts of ordnance results in an increase in the likelihood of collateral damage. Sometimes the targets to be destroyed or disabled are located in civilian or populated areas. Therefore, it is important to limit collateral damage.
Standards for aircraft approach and landing in civil aviation include integrity requirements on the navigation and positioning solutions provided to the pilot from various flight systems (e.g., inertial navigation systems, GPS). Such standards are in place to provide the pilot with an assurance that the aircraft is indeed at the calculated position with a high degree of certainty. One such example is the location of the aircraft with respect to a runway as it approaches the runway for landing. For obvious reasons it is important that the navigation and positioning solutions be accurate. The above mentioned flight systems provide the pilot or flight crew with an indication of the probability that the aircraft is located at the position indicated by the flight instruments or display systems. Such indications are sometimes referred to as position uncertainties.